Processing
by Rin-Nyan
Summary: Piko is a pro hacker, and Miki is his "partner in crime" as well as some other friends. What happens when the government is taken over by a loony who puts cities on high security for "safety". How will Piko, Miki and their friends protest?Piko x Miki
1. Meet the group

**Piko's POV**

I walked right across the hallways of my school. I was walking to history class carrying my laptop, it was not exactly mine, it was more like the schools. I went to some random tech school so we used these laptops for absolutely _EVERYTHING. _I was walking to history. There was already people(mostly girls) whispering crap about "Is that a girl or a guy?" "He's so cuuuute!" I didn't care, I already my eyes on someone.

"Pikooo!" A charming voice shouted I turned around swiftly, just to see Miki, my best friend. "You better hurry up, class is gonna start in about ten seconds!" She said with a serious tone.

"If class starts in ten seconds, you're going to be late to," I laugh. Miki looked at me dumbfounded. She gave the 'holy crap, seriously!' look, I nodded and then she dashed to the door that said "World history. Room 122. Mr. Kamui"

We were both in class and the bell rang right after we entered. I sat down, I was in the middle, Miki wasn't sitting next to me to tell the truth(which sucks since Miki is pretty awesome), she was in the row next to the window. Although this was never a problem, since I was a pro hacker and all.

I opened my laptop, I already installed tons of crap on it, like VOCA x341. It was program so the school board can't see what you're doing on these laptops(Not really the school board, it could be anything actually). Then I encrypted it so it couldn't me found when the school did those "monthly checks".

Me and Miki IM'd each other the whole class period(Yes, Miki had the same stuff on her computer), we were still paying attention though, since we were talking about what Mr. Kamui was saying once in a while. To tell the truth, I had a serious crush on Miki since age ten, and we're both seven-teen now, but she didn't even have the same feelings, she told me she had a crush on a kid named Len. Actually, Len's my friend actually, sure we don't exactly get along, but oh well.

Mr. Kamui went jabbering on about the Russian and Japanese war. It was confusing and interesting at the same time, which I don't get. The bell rang and I handed a letter to my math teacher. It read..

* * *

_Dear Mr. Hiyama,_

_I ask for permission to have Piko Utatane to leave school early due to family issues. His cousin will come pick him up at the office._

_Sincerely, Mrs. Utatane._

_

* * *

_

Short and sweet, Miki had a similar letter but she also didn't have math class, she had science. We were both dismissed to office and when we got there we saw our friend Luka waiting there. She wasn't really my cousin, she was really nine-teen years old and could impersonate almost anyone's handwriting, it was pretty amazing. We walked out of school, Miki laughed.

"Yay!" She smiled, I REALLY love Miki's smile.

"We should get to the coffee shop now." Luka said without any hesitation. The coffee shop was basically our hide out. Sure the coffee guy was about twenty-five years old but he was pretty nice. I always got coffee there(coffee is kind of an addiction of mine).

"The usual?" The blue haired fellow asked. I nodded.

"I always wondered Kaito.. Why don't you work at an ice-cream shop, since you love ice-cream so much.." I laughed a bit, but it was true, that blue haired man was an ice-cream freak. Kaito took a while to respond.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure. This place is a lot more peaceful, I guess." Kaito gave a large grin. I agreed with him, this place was quiet and content, great place to work and stuff.

"So when are Rin and Len supposed to get here?" Miki asked cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Rin and Len go to a private school(they were loaded so it makes sense). It was a bit harder for them to "sneak" out.

"Wait a bit longer, Miki." Luka replied, Luka put her hand in Miki's hair, ruffling it a bit. Not many people know but Miki and Luka are sisters. That's right, Megurine Luka and Megurine Miki. No one believes it since Miki looks NOTHING like Luka.

Luka had boobs and bright pink hair, she had a nice figure(not that Miki didn't). Luka was nice and serious but also had a short-temper. I mean, said one little thing to get her mad, It was death by a tuna fish.

Miki was flat chested with long hair(really long). Miki's hair was was dark pink or light-ish red with a bit of salmon-y color. Plus Miki was bright cheerful, easily amused and forgave everyone easily. I loved everything about her, even that flat chest of hers(I feel guilty for it though, since she wants boobs like her sister so badly).

"Piko? Hey, hey Piko? PIKO! PIKO ARE YOU GOD DAMN LISTENING TO ME? Piko, imma rape Miki..."

"Wh-what! What do you mean your going to r-rape me!"

Just like that my eyes snapped open, Luka was right in my face, she was the one threatening to rape her sister.. What? Miki pulled Luka back. but then Mikuo walked in(another friend, today seems quite the party).

"What the hell? Everyone's here already. God, I must be a slow walker.." Rin and Len stumbled in behind the teal haired male. "Woah, Piko have you taken a liking to Luka?" Mikuo laughed, I wasn't sure what Mikuo was talking about until I turned my head. I had melons right in my face. Unfortunately, Miki lost balance and fell forward causing Luka to fall forward causing me to suffocate.

But me suffocating wasn't a problem. Luka was. Feeling violated, Luka filled everyone's eyes with fear.

"Y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-ouldn't..." I said, almost about to cry as she pulled out a fat giant tuna from no where. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Yeah, yeah. First fracking fan-fiction. Pfffft I don't think I did that well but if you guys like it, thank you. :3

Short, sorry. D:

_Luka: I feel so violated._

_Piko: Heh heh. I know you liked it._

_Luka: SHUT UP! You act like Mikuo!_

_Mikuo: Huh? Sorry, I playing eroge games._

_Miki: Uuuhhhh..._

_Me: sigh_


	2. Cupcakes!

**Miki's POV**

I had to drag Piko all the way to his house, well my house, it's closer, because my stupid sister, Luka just HAD to slap him across the face because of stupid accident... Actually it was partially my fault so... Maybe I shouldn't say anything.

I placed Piko on the white, fluffy couch with a pink blanket and red pillows. He looked pretty comfortable actually. Piko was cute as he was sleeping. I placed an icepack on his head which unfortunately woke him up since after a few seconds he opened his eyes.

"AH! STOP LUKA!" Piko shouted. I giggled a bit. "Huh..?" Piko looked around stupidly.

"Luka is still at the cafe, I brought you back to my house" Piko took a while to proccess this through his thoughts. I just stared at him as his eyes went blank.. Umm...

"..Piko..?" I tilted my head to the left. What was he staring at?

"Y-yes?" he stuttered a bit, his face was turning slightly red. Ugh Piko! It's not like that, you idiot... Well that's what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't bring my self to do it for some reason.

"Mikuo called he wanted to know if you wanted to build a computer with him.." Piko was good with these kind of things, since he's a computer intruder and all. I can do similar but compared to Piko and Mikuo, I lose, REALLY badly.

I mean seriously, Piko and Mikuo can encrypt things better then Chuck Norris! CHUCK NORRIS!

Piko leaned over to grab his phone. It was silver and shiny, with green and blue markings. It was also a touch screen, which was pretty cool. He typed in his password.

"You're calling him back, right?,"

"Oh, I will, later..," Later, what the hell did Piko mean by _later?_

I don't think I should've asked, because next think I know it I could hear Piko shouting in the phone:

"Luka, •••••• •••• you ••••••• it's •••• ••• silly ••••• you. • • • • • iiiiittttt. BLARGH. ••••••• hippos. ••• your face. How dare •••• you •••• across the flippin' head. I HATE YOU. NOW GOOD DAY." Piko turned to me with a bright smile on his face after his rage quit. It was scary.

"S-so are you gonna call Mikuo.. Now?,"

"Yes!" Piko continued smiling then turned back to his phone.

"Hello, Mikuo?.." I turned on the TV, but lowered the volume so Mikuo would be able to hear Piko. "Miki told me you called, she also told me you asked if you wanted me to build a computer with you.."

Piko agreed to Mikuo's question but didn't hang up the phone, he was talking to Mikuo about what size memory they should use and they were arguing what color it should be. Computer geeks. Not that I should actually be saying anything.

_"I have to goo... Bye bye Piko!"_ I overheard Mikuo, he sounded as if he was crying, I'm guessing he was shouting too. Piko and Mikuo were like best friends, so they always made dramatic exits. In fact sometimes, if someone were to ask if they were gay, they would nod their heads viciously then laugh their asses off. I giggled a bit, those two were just hilarious.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME MIKUO!" See what I mean? Piko and Mikuo were whining for about ten minutes after this.

The lovers finally broke up, I didn't want Piko to leave so I had to make something up. "Piko, maybe we can invite the others and we can all have a party! A sleep over! I'll ask my mom!" I smiled as much as I could. It just seemed like.. Such a good idea!

I saw Piko light up a bit. He nodded and I went to ask my mother!

She said yes as long as the boys slept in the guest room, she knows Mikuo and his "schemes" so that was probably a good call. The girls were sleeping in my room.

Me and Piko both got to calling out friends, I was going to call Rin and Len, Miku aaaand.. Lets seee... Oh! And Iroha. While Piko was calling Mikuo and Kaito. That wasn't to many, people.. Right?

Rin and Len violently offered to bring snacks, games, and everything(They were threatening me, seriously!) it was funny though me and Piko were laughing like crazy when they said "We'll get our dad to destroy your house!". Piko also had to call his parents to drop things off so I gave him to do that.

Mikuo just slammed the door open like.. two minutes after we called.

"MIKUO! You made a dent the wall. YOU BASTARD!" I shouted tackling him to the ground then getting up.(Don't worry, it's a carpeted floor plus me and Piko were getting mattresses out) I was kidding though, kinda mad but I felt more sorry for Mikuo when Luka gets back. I shuddered in fear actually. She was probably going to destroy the house WAY more then Mikuo did.

"I BRIGHT HENTAAIII~~" Mikuo chirped happily, I stared at him in disgust, he quickly put the book way. God Mikuo.

Rin and Len came in second, the brought like, every snack on the face of the planet. I only had my eye on one thing though.

"HOLY SHIT, ARE THOSE CUSTARDS!" I shouted and jumping towards the golden headed twins.

"Y-yes.." Rin said awkwardly. I hadn't had custards in so long, and I love those things! I got up and sat a bit more sophisticatedly. "Sorry.." I whispered.

I'm guess everyone was at the coffee shop there the whole time they all came in a group, except Iroha and Miku, Iroha went to sleep like right when she got here to, best part is, Luka didn't notice the dent Mikuo made.

I looked back at Mt. Snacks, some of that junk was so fancy I didn't even know such fancy foods could exist. I mean seriously, this icing on this cake was practically made of GOLD.

Luka pulled out a movie called "the Tuna and the Eggplant," dear god. That movie was very sappy, although Luka loved it. "Why don't we watch this?" She smiled, I shook my head, snatching the movie and hid it, I'm going to give it back when my friends leave, okay Luka?

We eneded up watching some random horror film.. Unfortunatly, I wasn't good with horror and stuff. I was clinging on to Piko the whole time..

"Piko..?" I stared at the silverette. I think he.. fainted. He's hopeless.

"Y-y-y-yes?" He turned to me blushing, he was redder than even the ripest tomato.

"Just wondering if you were still on Earth..." I chuckled a bit, I'm glad he is, that lady just got killed by a giant rat and a bearded guy. Ew... What was this rated anyways..

"Who wants to do make-up?" Miku whistled throwing down three bags full of makeup, all kinds of colors. The boys eyes blanked out as all of us women staired at devilishly, it was hell in here. Heh.. heh... heh..

"Come here Pikoo~" I smiled grabbing Piko's waste.

"NOOO!" He cried in agony then gave for he could never break free from my grip of doom.

Once the males were tied down against their own will,we began to reform their faces.

"Huh.. Piko, I never noticed it but you have one green and one blue eye..." This is a new one, maybe it was contacts.

"Oh that," he said touching his face. He gave a blank expression, when he removed his fingers he saw plenty of layers of make-up.

"PIKO! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Mikuo clapped, unable to move since Miku had him tied down pat((Did I use this correctly?)). Piko laughed awkwardly.

"Uumm... Thanks..?" Piko pouted a bit. How cute? Piko had thick blue eye shadow with a small layer of green eye liner and lots of face powder and tons of mascara, there was like a mountain of bright pink blush on each cheek and he had apple-red lips. I think I over did it. Mikuo looked like a cat, Len just looked like a plain princess, while Kaito was just... Wow.. Luka is just to good at this.

"Miki, go get me some whipes.." Piko said sadly. I shook my head.

"NO! FIRST PICTURES!" I smiled like crazy as I went to get my camera. All of the boyd groaned, they had it coming for them. After that I brought the wipes, Piko took at least 10 minutes to wash up.

"What the hell..?" Iroha yawned sleepily, she woke up in the middle of the boys cleaning their face. "Why didn't you guys wake me... u-uuupp.." Iroha mumbled sleepily, she didn't really seem to care since she wasn't whining or anything.

"Aww, but you were to cute to wake up, Iroha~" Rin said cheerfully, hugging the kittyler. Iroha smiled a bit.

"Anyways, what are we going to do next..?" Iroha said eagerly, bending over so she could hear better.

"LET'S MAKE CUPCAKES!" Len loudly suggested, it was a good idea, since, personally, I was a good cooker, I'll make a cupcake for Piko and me, eep!


End file.
